


I Fear That I Am In Love With You

by sxrensxng



Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Ferdinand Von Aegir Cannot Read the Room, Ferdinand Von Aegir is Clueless, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Garreg Mach Ball (Fire Emblem), Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, POV Second Person, Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader Does Not Have A Specific House, Reader-Insert, reader uses she/her pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxrensxng/pseuds/sxrensxng
Summary: Falling in love with your best friend had never been the plan. It had been clear that what you felt for Ferdinand was more than platonic from the very beginning. Although, telling him how you felt was a bit harder than you originally bargained. Especially when Ferdinand could never take a hint.There was only one thing that scared Ferdinand. And that one thing was falling in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Reader, Ferdinand von Aegir/Reader
Series: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Reader Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102724
Kudos: 20





	I Fear That I Am In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely friend Gigi was feeling a bit down today, so I decided to write this to cheer her up. Also, the structuring on this may be a bit weird, but I still think it's cute. 
> 
> There was an incident where the first page of the fic was missing, but now it has been resolved.

Ferdinand Von Aegir, while being your best friend, was also one of the most impossible people you had ever met. 

Ferdinand was incredibly sweet and well-meaning, but this was also coupled with his inability to read a room.

He never did seem to get that Hubert wished that the two of them were never in the same room together. Dorothea tried her hardest to get him to despise her, but even that much went completely over his head. You had never understood your classmates’ frustration with Ferdinand’s obliviousness.

That was, until now.

Something had changed in the past few weeks. Something that left an ill feeling in the pit of your stomach, and wormed its way into every corner of your mind. Something drastic had changed in the way that you saw your best friend, and that thought terrified you. 

You were terrified because you had fallen in love with your best friend, Ferdinand Von Aegir.

It wasn’t like you hadn’t tried telling him either. You had made  _ several _ attempts to explain to him how you felt, but something went wrong each and every time. Again, you began to finally understand why your fellow students had very little patience when it came to the redhead. 

Your first attempt during the Garland Moon had been one of your boldest for sure. It was a common tradition for women to weave rose garlands for those whom they admired. You had spent all night carefully weaving together the white roses into the shape of a crown to give Ferdinand on the following morning. It was a bold move on your behalf, but you figured it would make what you were trying to say clear.

The next morning you had given Ferdinand the garland crown outside of the dormitories. Several other students had been exchanging their own garlands as well, so you didn’t feel too terribly out of place. 

_ “I love it!” He happily placed the garland atop his ginger hair. _

_ “You do?” _

_ “Of course I do! It is a most noble token of our friendship!” _

It was not the last time that Ferdinand misinterpreted your words and gifts.

Your next attempt had been just as fruitless. You had invited Ferdinand to have tea in your room. You crossed your fingers and hoped everything would go as planned. The pair of you normally had tea outside in one of Garreg Mach’s many courtyards and Ferdinand was normally the one to plan such events. Perhaps the break in the usual routine would get him to think outside the box, even just for a moment.

You had selected one of Ferdinand’s favorite teas, Southern Blend, and decorated the table with a small bouquet of daisies. Everything had to be _perfect_ when you told him how you felt, that much you were sure of. However, when Ferdinand had got there everything went downhill _fast_. 

_“How clever of you to think to move everything inside! It is incredibly overcast today. I do wonder how you know such things.” Ferdinand laughed and took a seat at the table inside your room._

_“I just had a feeling.” You mumbled._

By the end of your second attempt, Ferdinand had mistaken just about every single one of your--albeit subtle--advances for acts of friendship. The tea choice, the event placement, and even every time you started to tell him how much you cared for him.

This had gone on for months now. Attempt after attempt to tell Ferdinand how you felt. Although, no matter how many times you tried, he never seemed to catch on.

Which brought you to this evening, what you decided would be your final attempt. You would lay all your cards down in front of Ferdinand and tell him in a way that he could never misinterpret. You planned on telling him at Garreg Mach’s very own ball. 

The event was definitely special. Such a thing happened only once a year, and it was probably one of the grandest events the monastery had seen in a long time. It would make what you had to say memorable at least, which was more than you could ask for.

As you left for the event, you couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. At this point it wasn’t even about the possibility of Ferdinand rejecting you, it was more so about if he dodged your confession once more. You had decided that if it didn’t work this time, then you would simply bury any feelings you had for Ferdinand. That was more than enough a cause for such nerves.

Once the dancefloor was open for all, Ferdinand made a beeline for you. He gave a deep bow, his body parallel with the ground. Once he looked up at you he gave a smile.

“May I have this dance, m’lady?” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, m’lord.” You took his hand and only then did he rise from his bow. Ferdinand was ever the noble, even around the girl he considered his best friend. He gave a small laugh as he led you to the floor, and you felt your chest tighten once more. _You were really going to tell him tonight._

You gave an exhale and tried to focus on the task at hand. You held Ferdinand close as he began to lead the pair of you in a waltz. He had never been the most graceful dancer, but he knew the steps and practiced well enough to pull it off. 

The two of you danced back and forth throughout the night, barely dancing with anyone else other than each other. The music began to slow until your head rested on his chest. Many students had turned in and the number of ball attendees had begun to dwindle.

All of a sudden, Ferdinand spoke.

_“May I ask you to follow me?”_ You looked up to see Ferdinand glancing down at you with the most serious expression his face had ever held before. You blinked before giving him a nod. Without waiting for even a second, Ferdinand grabbed your hand and immediately headed for the exit of the room.

He didn’t let go of your hand for the entirety of the journey to his desired location. He wove through the halls of Garreg Mach and over the bridge to the cathedral. The pair of you seemed to pass by every corner of the monastery, all while under the midnight sky. Ferdinand hadn’t said a word the entire time, which began to trouble you. He always seemed to have something to say, even if it wasn’t constructive, so his current display of silence was rather out of character.

“Is everything all right, Ferdinand?” You asked.

He looked back at you for a moment, like a deer who had just spotted a hunter. He exhaled and kept moving.

“I hope you forgive me for my improper behavior,” he began, turning to face you now that you were at your supposed destination. “But there is something I must tell you.”

You glanced around quickly at your new surroundings to see that Ferdinand had brought you to the Goddess Tower. Your heart began to thunder in your chest even more than it had been before. The tales of the goddess tower were all flowery in nature, many of them about two young lovers making promises. The mere thought caused your face to flush. _Surely_ Ferdinand’s intentions were entirely different. 

Ferdinand took both of your hands in his own quickly, but then looked down at his shoes.

“I hate to say it so plainly because you are worth more than a few simple words.” He looked back up to stare you in your eyes. 

_“I fear that I am in love with you.”_

You swore that your heart stopped right then and there. Was Ferdinand joking? He _couldn’t have been joking._ Not only would it be out of character for him, but you weren’t sure he had the heart to pull a stunt like that. Maybe Claude or Sylvain, but never Ferdie. 

He started back at you, waiting for some kind of response. What were you _supposed_ to do? Tell him that you’d been in love with him for months? _Kiss him?_ That last one wasn’t a terrible idea.

“Ferdinand Von Aegir, _you have nothing to be afraid of_.” In a moment of courage, you leaned forward and captured his lips on your own. It was short and chaste and it only lasted for a split second before you pulled away.

As Ferdinand stood illuminated in the starlight, you could see a sudden pink blush on his features as he took a step back. The two of you stared at one another as you stood in the shadow of the Goddess Tower, afraid to make another move.

“I didn’t realize that you had ever felt such a way,” Ferdinand laughed, “although I suppose I was rather blind all along.”

He leaned down to press his forehead against yours and you felt the corners of your mouth creep up in a smile.

Maybe Ferdinand had missed the white rose garland and the tea invite and every single other attempt you had made to confess your feelings until now, but it didn’t much matter now. Not when you were standing next to each other under the stars beneath the Goddess Tower, and the words that had been said were all you had been waiting to hear for months. 

Not when _he was in love with you_.

_And that fact wasn’t much to be afraid of after all._


End file.
